One Boy, One Girl
by youngkit
Summary: I,Kirasummer Cutris,only girl in the gang have ran away and in the prosses something both wonderful and sometimes regetful happens.Read as Ponyboy my brother,Johnny,my borfriend and I embark on a journey that can change our lives. JohnnyXOC mainly


(Summary – Being the ONLY girl in the gang and best friends with my brother Ponyboy and currently dating Johnny I was not going to let them leave without me! How cares if I'm a girl! Not me, I'm tuff, this is my story from the journey with Pony and Johnny as we ran away)

(My POV)

As I walked with my brother Sodapop Curtis heading home from DX Soda's and Steve's work, we saw our baby brother, Ponyboy on the ground bleeding from his head. By the way my name is Kirasummer Rain Curtis, but I go by my middle name, Rain or Key-key. I rushed over to the socs as the drove away throwing broken glass and sticks at them with Dally and Steve plus Two- bit. We were all greasers, I was the only sister of the Curtis family though the gang felt like my family because they had been in my life for so long.

I remembered the day we found my boyfriend and closet friend Johnny Cade, curled up in the empty lot, the socs had beaten the death out of him and since then he started caring a switchblade on him, it made me scared but he got me one two that way I could use it if I was ever alone and the socs jumped me. I knew my eldest brother, Darry was going to have Pone's head once he found out about the jump, Darry was strict on us constantly and Soda and I hated being in the middle of Pony's and Dar's fights. I walked down the street with my friends to our house then saw Johnny and kissed him lightly on his cheek, he was always abused but nothing had me prepared for what was going to happen next.

I went to the movies with Johnny, Dal' and Pony later on that night then I saw two socs girls from my school and rolled my eyes as Dally tried to flit with a red headed one. Then I was shocked when Johnny stood up and said" Leave her alone Dal." No one ever dared to talk to Dallas Winston like that, Johnny was the first person I knew who did, I smiled at him. As we walked home the same girl's at the movie's Cherry's and Marcia's boyfriend drove up, it was obvious they were drunk. I stood next to Johnny with my switchblade in my back pocket ready to reach for it at any second and I held onto Johnny scared, shacking but I tried not to show it, I tried to be cool and talk them off, I was tryin' to be tuff. Then they left with the girls and Dal' said" I gota go see you tomorrow."

"By Dally." I called after him then went to the empty lot with Johnnycakes and Pony then leaned against him and soon fell asleep. When I woke from Johnny waking up from Pony I saw it was pitch dark outside and I knew Dar was gonna have our heads. I kissed Johnny before leaving with Ponyboy rushing home then opened the door to have Dar yell at us. I shook my head no when he asked us did we know what time it was. He yelled at Soda for sticking up from Pony and me, and then I yelled at him with Pony" Don't yell at him!" Then Dar shoved us to the ground and I ran out of the house with Ponyboy racing to the empty lot. I saw Johnny asleep then shook him trying to get him up as I had tears in my eyes. No one in our family had ever hit Pony and me; I wanted to run away as fast as I could. "Johnny Dar hit us, we've got to run away" I said to him.

Johnny looked at me as I was not his girlfriend and some crazy person but then he frowned and said "Lets go the park for a little while, come on Pony, Rain." He said then I followed him holding on to him and just our luck as we climbed the Jungle Jim the same Socs from earlier pulled up in a blue mustang, drunk yet again. I knew one of them from School, Bob, Bob Sheppard. I heard what Johnny had said about his past experience with the Socs then saw rings on one's hand and I knew that was the one who bet my boyfriend up, I was going to make sure he never hurt my Johnnycakes again.

Then I climbed down with Johnny and Ponyboy trying to hold back my fear as the approached then one hit me in my stomach and tackled Johnny to the ground while another is trying to drown Ponyboy in a fountain. I struggled to get away but one kicked me in my ribcage hard then I grabbed it in pain then clipped them then I saw Johnny, my same scared boyfriend stab the one in the neck with his switchblade then the other Socs left. I ran got up despite my pain and ran over to Johnny and helped him get Pony out of the water hoping my kidbrother was okay. I saw Bob Sheppard's body in the middle of the part then gasped and hugged Johnny not wanting to let go of him as he looked at the blood on the switchblade. I saw Ponyboy come unconscious and I knew what needed to be done. I saw him throw up then asked him with Johnny"You okay man?" Then I looked at Johnny and Ponyboy then we all got up and went to a party Dally was at. Johnny knocked on the door then a man answered it then I heard Johnny say" Man just tell Dally its Ponyboy, Rain and Johnny, he'll come."

Then moments later Darry appeared then I heard my bro say" Johnny killed a soc." I nodded in agreement then walked upstairs next to Johnny following him then I heard him as" We need to run away get out of here." Then I saw Johnny put the gun that Dally gave him on safety and in his back pocket then I knew Johnny was right, the fuzz would find out and we would all be in jail for it and Soda in a boys' home. I nodded to Johnny and my brother in agreement then I heard Johnny say," No Rain I want you to stay here."

"No Johnny Cade, I'm not leaving you and Ponyboy!" I said sternly to him then sighed and raced towards the train tracks with Johnny and Pony then boarded a carton and waited till we got to Windrixville. I stayed awake with Johnny talking to him as Pony fell asleep on the other side of Johnny. "Johnny,-"I stared but he kissed me interrupting me but I really didn't care. I kissed him back then pulled apart when I saw a sign that said 'Windrixville' on it and I leaped off with Johnny as he cared Pony on his back rolling in the dust, I then got to my feet and I saw Pony awaking and said" Johnny he's awaking sit down." Then I helped Johnny down knowing his ankles where hurting him because we just walked about three miles when Ponyboy could have ran it in about ten minutes or so. Ponyboy left to go get directions to the abandoned church upon Witch Mountain, I went with him knowing Johnny would be fine on his own for a little while. When we got the directions from an old man, probably a farmer on a tractor Ponyboy and I raced then got Johnny and went to the old abandoned church." Geez when they say abandoned they mean abandoned." I commented as we walked threw the old church. I well asleep next to Johnny with his arm around me as I leaned on him sleeping quietly while Ponyboy took on of the benches, Johnny and I were in a corner near by. I heard a thud but decided that it was just a strange animal so I went back to sleep.

Then when I woke I saw Dally and Ponyboy smiled at me and Johnny, Johnny was already awake still against me. Johnny had came up with a few weeks ago to cut our hair and I hated it as much a Pony hated his hair being died but I grabbed up stomach and ran outside then threw up not feeling well at all. Dally, Johnny and Pony raced after me then I felt Dally's large hand pressed again my forehead, then I heard him say" You don't have a temperature, Johnny you guys didn't, did you?" He asked Johnny. I kept throwing up as Pony rubbed my back while Johnny confronted Dal. "We didn't mean to Dal' honest!" Johnny said then it hit me that I might be pregnant. Dally took me to the doctors then we came back a few hours later to find the church on fire then I raced in after Johnny and Pony then got kids out with them and helped Johnny out just as the building collapsed hurting us. I sat in the chairs next to Ponyboy then saw our brothers and ran to them with Pony and hugged them.

I was shocked to see Darry crying then a doctor came up with Johnny and said" Mr. Cade, , you guys are going to be parents." Darry looked like he was about to kill someone along with Two-bit, Dally and Soda looked disappointed in Johnny and me, Ponyboy and Steve were shocked and backed up afraid someone would start fighting. Johnny turned to the doctor and asked" When is the baby expected to come?"

"December 25th, Christmas, the first ultrasound with be in two months." The doctor said to us. I looked at Johnny worried as hell. Johnny looked at me then leaned against a wall and sighed running his hand threw his black hair, I frowned seeing this then kissed him not caring that my brothers where there or not. December 25th, I knew exactly what I wanted to name my baby and I couldn't wait.


End file.
